Important characters
the elder: When he was among the first of the species, he was very quickly considered to be the origin of the whole species and did not waste time establishing himself as the supreme leader, which all the other members of the species quickly accepted, thinking that he had the most experience than everyone else. He was not fundamentally bad and only wanted the growth of the species by exploiting a maximum of resources. As early as 180, during the fifth spawning season, overpopulation was already beginning to weigh on the crater's ecosystem, which launched the first major famine just 10 years later and the great revolt in 217, which would follow with a civil war. the old one, not having foreseen that his industrial system was going to collapse, then decided to recover as many resources as possible and hide them for his own purposes when there would no longer be enough food for everyone. Despite his attempt to save his industrial model, he was executed in 218 in the public square by Sasha, the leader of the revolution. Sasha the leader of the revolution: Being, at the base, only a farmer's child farmer, he saw in 217 the authorities requisitioning his crops when it was already very difficult to provide for everyone, which very quickly led Sasha to the conclusion that he had to launch a revolution. In the chaos of the civil war, which broke out a year later, he met a certain Vlad who promised him to win the revolution if he followed his advice, which after hesitation, Sasha accepted. a year later he managed to assassinate the elder and take his place on the throne of the city, then, through Vlad's advice, he organized the society into families and seeing that overpopulation was the cause of famine he decided to institute the sacrifice of each generation for the next. this decision was Vlad's and seeing that the population was beginning to rise again, he murdered Sasha and made a coup d'état in 226. Sasha's reign lasted for 7 years. Vlad the dean: Vlad is of the same generation as the old one and has always envied him. For many years he had been working out a plan to bring down the old one and thus take his place, he knew that his economic system would one day collapse, which happened in 217 when the population rose up. Vlad then found the leader of this revolution, Sasha, and considered him part of the plebe, Sasha gained confidence in him and Vlad became his political advisor and during Sasha's reign, it was he who made all the decisions in the shadows and ended up murdering him in 226 to take his place. the situation of the city was still critical at that time and Vlad then decided to force the population to sacrifice themselves for the next generation in the name of the religion he had established by keeping the army on his side thanks to the food reserve that the former had hidden a decade ago, which allowed him to keep control over the population. It is at this moment that he obtains the title of dean, after the sacrifice, he destroys more than half of the eggs reducing the number of individuals to 200 and burns everything concerning the old world in order to avoid a possible rebellion then he indoctrinated the following generations, this event is called the Great Purge. but despite all his efforts and that his plan worked as he would have liked, people rebelled between generations but the dean still made them disappear except during the sacrifice of 346 when he was almost assassinated by Mikhailah, the leader of a rebellion composed of 5 members, they were all summarily executed the same day by the dean who decided to strengthen the indoctrination of future generations. Mikhailah the leader of the rebellion: Mikhailah was born in 316 and since her early childhood she has always had doubts about religion and the organization of society in general but has never dared to say a word about her doubts. Mikhailah worked in a family destined for mining and in the year when she had to sacrifice herself, she decided not to submit and found 4 other people with the same ideas as her. Mikhailah did not have time to know who they were, all she knew was that they were farmers who did not want to die. They organized themselves a few days before the sacrifice to try to kill the dean on the day of the sacrifice but without success, the population prevented them from doing so and they were imprisoned and tortured to find out if there were others and ended up killed by the dean that same day.